Segunda Chance
by Dricka P
Summary: Edward recebe a oportunidade de voltar no tempo e evitar que o corpo de seu irmão seja levado embora, mas para isso ele terá que sacrificarse. Ele aceitará essa proposta?


**Disclaimer:** A obra Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence e esta fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Baseei-me no anime, colocando alguns spoilers de fatos que aconteceram até, aproximadamente, o capítulo 24. É a primeira vez que escrevo algo dessa obra e espero ter acertado na mão.

* * *

**Segunda Chance**

– Senhor Elric, Edward Elric? – perguntava um soldado dirigindo-se a alguém trajando uma grande armadura.

– Sou eu... Eu sou Edward Elric! – esbravejava um jovem loiro, verticalmente prejudicado, ao lado do outro. O jovem alquimista odiava quando alguém reparava nessa sua característica.

– Todo mundo sempre confunde... – suspira Alphonse, inconformado.

– O quê? Ele é o famoso Full Metal? – assusta-se o soldado, apontando tremulamente em direção ao garoto de olhos e cabelos dourados.

– Sou eu mesmo! Algum problema? – encarou o jovem.

– Niisan... por favor, pare de fazer escândalo! Está todo mundo reparando...

– Desculpe meu colega, senhor! – pedia um outro soldado, batendo continência ao Alquimista Nacional – Viemos em nome do coronel Mustang para pedir que você entreviste uma pessoa que foi condenada à morte por assassinato e diversos crimes contra a nação. Também é alquimista...

– E desde quando eu faço esse tipo de trabalho? – pergunta o mais velho dos irmãos, bufando ao imaginar o quão tedioso seria realizar tal entrevista. Além disso, dessa vez haviam descoberto uma pista muito concreta a respeito da Pedra Filosofal numa vila próxima daquela estação. Obviamente, estavam com pressa para averiguar.

– Só estamos repassando o pedido... – informou o mesmo soldado que o havia cumprimentado com respeito. – Ele também disse que você ia gostar de encontrar alguém à sua altura.

– Se isso for uma piada, ele vai sentir o sabor da minha lâmina! – declarou Edward, passando a mão no braço direito e exibindo um sorriso demoníaco em sua face.

– E desde quando lâmina tem sabor? – perguntou o outro soldado, ainda incerto de que estavam diante da pessoa certa.

– Seu...

– Niisan, por favor, acalme-se! – pedia Alphonse, tentando controlar o irmão antes que este destruísse o local. – Muito obrigado pelas informações, soldados. Avise ao coronel que o meu irmão irá entrevistar essa pessoa assim que voltarmos de uma outra investigação e...

– Desculpe, mas não há tempo para isso! A execução será realizada ainda hoje, ao final do dia.

– Ah que difícil... – suspira o alquimista certificado nacionalmente. – Sempre que chegamos perto, alguma coisa nos impede de alcançar nosso objetivo.

– Niisan, se o coronel Mustang pediu para que você fizesse a entrevista, pode ter descoberto algo.

– Eu também pensei nisso e confesso ter ficado curioso para conhecer esse cara, mas...

– Não é um cara. É uma mulher... – informou o soldado que ainda não se conformava com o fato do famoso Edward Elric ser tão novo – Uma alquimista muito poderosa.

– Uma mulher? – assustou-se o loiro.

– E por que não, mano? Nós já vimos alquimistas mulheres muito poderosas...

– É verdade Al, mas é difícil encontrar uma mulher interessada em alquimia e, se o coronel molenga acha que vou fugir da minha responsabilidade, verá o quanto posso ser hábil numa entrevista. Descobrirei todos os grandes segredos dela e, quem sabe, não consiga mais alguma pista a respeito da Pedra Filosofal? – declarou, fazendo uma pose imponente.

– Falando nisso... Se você quiser, eu posso ir sozinho à vila vizinha para tentar averiguar a informação que recebemos enquanto você cumpre com o seu dever. Assim não perdemos tempo.

– É uma excelente idéia, mas eu quero estar ao seu lado e quero que você esteja sempre comigo. – declarou ternamente – Somos irmãos e prometemos que sairíamos juntos dessa.

– Niisan... Eu sei de tudo isso, mas... confie em mim!

– Pensando bem, vai ser chato pra você se tiver que ficar me esperando. Promete tomar cuidado?

– Prometo!

– Então pode ir. Espere-me no hotel onde fiz a reserva.

– Combinado! – declara alegremente e sai em direção à outra vila.

– E então, o que estão esperando? – o loiro perguntou de forma agitada, dirigindo-se aos soldados. – Quero realizar essa entrevista, pois não temos tempo a perder!

* * *

– Então você é o famoso Full Metal... tem os olhos de um grande guerreiro. – declarou a voz feminina, num canto escuro da cela fria e úmida. 

– Disseram que você exigia falar comigo e parece que todos estão interessados em sua confissão. Posso saber o que tem a dizer?

– Eu posso ajudá-lo a restaurar o corpo do seu irmão.

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Pedra Filosofal?

– Já ouvi falar nela, mas não gosto de usar artifícios na minha alquimia. Acredito na lei da conservação e, mais ainda, que só sou digna de merecer algo se usar meus próprios conhecimentos, nem que para isso seja preciso um grande sacrifício.

– Entendo... Mas então o que tem a me contar?

O vulto, que até então mantinha-se ajoelhado, levanta-se com certa dificuldade por causa da peça de madeira que mantinha suas mãos presas. Caminhou até o jovem alquimista e deixou que a luz do corredor iluminasse sua face. Sorriu internamente ao perceber o olhar assustado com o qual o visitante lhe analisava.

– Primeiro... Não sou tão má assim. Segundo, eu não sou verdadeiramente uma assassina e terceiro, apesar da aparência já sou bem adulta. Só estou aqui por ter falhado perante olhares nada convencionais. – informou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Se eu realmente quisesse, já teria fugido e mandado tudo isso pro espaço, mas... precisava arriscar. Precisava falar contigo.

– Todo mundo é inocente... Você foi pega em flagrante.

– Eu sei! – suspirou – Eu fui pega em flagrante, tentando usar a transmutação humana para salvar a vida do meu irmão que estava morrendo de uma doença misteriosa... Ele definhava a cada dia, mesmo quando conseguia comer normalmente e foi por isso que eu decidi intensificar os meus estudos de alquimia. Como o niisan já estava muito fraco, precisava testar o resultado da minha pesquisa em outra pessoa e foi nessa hora que alguém do exército invadiu a minha casa, exigindo que eu salvasse sua esposa que perecia de uma doença parecida... Infelizmente a experiência não deu certo e ele me acusou de assassinato. – sentenciou a jovem.

Edward fechou os olhos, tentando absorver todas as informações. Ele mesmo havia usado a alquimia para tentar ressuscitar a própria mãe e agora tentava usa-la para resgatar o corpo de seu irmão e os membros que ele havia perdido. No fundo, não era muito diferente da moça à sua frente e, após 3 anos como um alquimista certificado nacionalmente, já tinha experiência suficiente para saber que ele poderia estar falando a verdade.

– Supondo que você esteja falando a verdade... O que você ganharia em troca de tal informação?

– A minha liberdade, a minha vida e a possibilidade de estar ao lado do meu irmão quando este morreu. – respondeu, cabisbaixa.

– Como assim?

– A minha proposta é fazer com que você volte no tempo, mas só posso fazer isso num momento de muita dor... Eu lhe ensino uma técnica para proteger o corpo do Alphonse contra o outro mundo, mas não posso garantir que você saia ileso. Em troca, eu gostaria que você entregasse uma carta que eu mesma redigi. O endereço e o remetente estão no envelope.

– Se eu aceitar esse acordo, estarei quebrando a promessa que fiz ao meu irmão de que iríamos recuperar nossos corpos juntos...

– Eu sei. É muito difícil quebrar uma promessa que fez a alguém que ama... eu já passei por isso. Prometi ao meu irmão que iria curá-lo a qualquer custo, mas falhei. – declara, visivelmente abatida – Por favor, Edward... Não perca esta oportunidade! Dê uma nova chance ao seu irmão e, se assim desejar, poderá pesquisar algum meio de voltar ao normal. Ou será que você vai deixá-lo continuar sofrendo?

– Eu... – Edward encara-a nos olhos e sente sua racionalidade esvair-se perante seus dedos ao lembrar-se do dia em que esteve na Quinta Prisão e tivera uma oportunidade real de recuperar o corpo do irmão, mas não o fez por causa do preço exigido. Ele teria que abdicar de muitas vidas humanas para obter a Pedra Filosofal. Apesar de seu gênio explosivo, o loiro não gostava de matar e tinha um bom coração, um coração generoso o suficiente para pensar no sofrimento alheio e ser capaz de tudo para ajudar as pessoas, mesmo os desconhecidos.

– E então, Edward? Qual é a sua resposta? Não temos muito tempo...

– Isso vai custar alguma vida humana?

– Não, nenhuma. – afirmou com uma segurança assustadora – E, mesmo se custasse, não seria em definitivo, pois você vai voltar no tempo e teria a oportunidade de salvar todas elas. Mas... eu já disse que não sou assassina! Portanto, solte as minhas mãos com a sua alquimia e deixe-me ajudá-lo.

– Eu ainda não entendo o que daremos em troca... – insiste, o jovem loiro.

– A consciência. – a moça respondeu, num tom vago – Após essa técnica, eu estarei incapaz de fazer uso da alquimia, mesmo depois de voltar no tempo. Portanto, terei que ver o meu irmão definhar e morrer diante de meus olhos sem poder fazer nada, mas ciente de que um dia estive muito perto de alcançar a cura. Quanto a você... Poderá ver seu irmão crescendo e se desenvolvendo normalmente enquanto sofre pelo uso de auto-mail.

– Isso vai mudar drasticamente o nosso futuro. E se eu e ele brigarmos, se eu inconscientemente o culpar por...

– Acalme-se! Você irá se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu nessa realidade, do sofrimento pelo qual ele passa estando com a alma lacrada naquela armadura e até do sentimento de culpa que você sente por ele estar naquela condição.

Edward fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do caçula. O sofrimento deste por ter que passar as noites em claro, por não poder sentir o calor de um abraço, a maciez de um toque, o calor de uma dia de verão ou o frio extremo de uma noite de inverno. O garoto certamente já não sabia o que era sentir o gosto ou aroma dos alimentos, não tinha um corpo humano.

Mais uma vez as imagens e palavras de tudo o que passaram no Quinto Laboratório vieram à sua mente. Desta vez, lembrou-se de sua primeira luta no local e de quando ouviu, pela primeira vez, alguém questionar se Alphonse era realmente humano ou não. As palavras de seu irmão acusando-o de tê-lo criado artificialmente o feriram mortalmente e ele já não tinha sabia o que pensar. Era só uma criança inexperiente. Será que...

– Você venceu! – declarou, libertando-a. – Eu não agüento viver com o coração cheio de dúvidas e de um sentimento de culpa... – confessou, afastando-se um passo.

– Pois então preste atenção. – iniciou o discurso, ensinando-o a proteger o corpo de Alphonse das garras do outro mundo. Infelizmente não teria tempo para partilhar outros conhecimentos!

* * *

A jovem sorriu ao perceber a vontade e a rapidez com que o visitante absorvera as informações, concentrou-se e desenhou um imenso círculo de alquimia que tomou toda a cela. Edward ficou parado, tentando entender o que ela fazia, a técnica que usava, mas o local era escuro demais! As batidas na porta de ferro chamaram a atenção. Era sinal de que o tempo de visita havia acabado! 

– Por favor, me dêem mais 5 minutos. – solicitou aos guardas.

– Não posso. O tempo acabou. – ouviu a voz do carcereiro.

– Rápido! Posicione-se no centro da cela. – pediu a garota, que ouvia o já costumeiro som dos cadeados se abrindo. Logo os soldados estariam levando Edward dali. Entregou a correspondência que o jovem deveria levar consigo, voltou a um dos cantos escuros e agachou-se.

Edward não pensou. Fez o que lhe foi ordenado sem desviar sua atenção da porta de ferro, que foi aberta no mesmo momento em que ele foi envolto pela luz da reação alquímica. Ouviu os guardas lhe chamarem, viu a frustrada tentativa de invasão bloqueada por uma espécie de parede invisível e voltou-se à alquimista.

– Adeus, Edward. Faça uma boa viagem e não esqueça da minha encomenda. – a garota pediu antes de ser atingida por um tiro.

– Eu não vou esquecer! Vou devolver-lhe a vida... – prometeu antes de sumir em meio ao brilho intenso.

* * *

– Al... – chamava o garoto de 11 anos, despertando após a frustrada tentativa de transmutação humana. Ainda estava fraco demais, confuso demais... 

– Ed... Edward! – o outro correu em sua direção. Aparentemente, estava com o corpo completo, novamente humano e deixava suas lágrimas fartas escorrer por sua face. – Por que você fez aquilo, niisan? Por que se sacrificou dessa forma? – perguntou, acariciando-lhe o cabelo.

O mais velho dos irmãos ainda sentia todo o corpo, todos os músculos. Entretanto, um leve ardor na região de seu joelho esquerdo e outro no ombro direito chamaram-lhe a atenção. Consegui elevar o tronco, analisou seu corpo. Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e, como a alquimista havia lhe prometido, lembrou-se de tudo o que lhe acontecera no futuro alternativo, quando foi obrigado a lacrar a alma do irmão a uma armadura. Não havia perdido nada além do que perdera naquela oportunidade!

– Porque não queria perdê-lo novamente. – declarou, voltando a deitar-se novamente na cama.

– Como assim?

– Esqueça! – pediu o outro, com um pequeno sorriso – Eu ainda posso recorrer ao uso de auto-mail para ter uma vida normal...

– Niisan, podemos partir atrás da Pedra Filosofal...

– Não! Nem pense nisso. – pediu, sentindo um arrepio ao lembrar de todos os males que foi obrigado a fazer, de todo o drama pelo qual haviam passado.

– Mas Ed... Seu corpo...

– Eu sei que perdi parte do meu corpo, Al. Fui eu quem falhei, era eu quem estava errado e sou eu quem deve pagar por ter tentado invadir o domínio de Deus. Não quero ver nem você e nem a Winry sofrendo novamente... Quero viver da melhor forma possível, mesmo estando nessa condição. Como eu mesmo disse, ainda posso fazer uso de auto-mail...

– Ed...

– Ei, não precisa chorar! – pediu, com um sorriso alegre – Em outra ocasião, eu estaria me sentindo derrotado e nunca me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse. Portanto, quero que isso me sirva de lição. Também pretendo fazer uso da alquimia para ajudar as pessoas da melhor forma possível e tentar esquecer esse nosso pequeno deslize. Vou continuar estudando muito, mas agora terei um objetivo alcançável, um irmão de carne e osso, uma casa para onde eu posso voltar e uma família para me apoiar.

– Entendo... – respondeu o caçula.

Talvez Edward ainda não tivesse consciência da sua nova condição, talvez estivesse sendo sincero, mas o certo era que Alphonse iria respeitar a decisão do mais velho. Pelo menos num primeiro momento onde o apoio e a compreensão eram imprescindíveis para seu restabelecimento. O mais novo dos irmãos Elric seria capaz de sacrificar até a própria vida para ver o outro novamente com seu corpo original, mas sabia que não seria perdoado se fosse desobedecido e que o irmão ficaria muito triste com a sua morte.

– Al... Você está realmente bem?

– Estou sim. A vovó me examinou e disse que meu corpo está em perfeitas condições.

– Você está tão estranho, seu olhar está tão vago...

– Eu sei. É que não consigo parar de relembrar o que fizemos, não consigo esquecer o resultado da nossa tentativa de transmutação e não consigo esquecer de quando tive que vê-lo perder seus membros e não pude fazer nada. – confessa, cabisbaixo.

– A culpa não foi sua. Eu os perderia de qualquer forma... Por favor, você tem como alcançar a calça que eu vestia quando fizemos aquilo?

– Ahn... tenho sim, mas...

– Ela não foi lavada, foi?

– Não, não foi. Enquanto você se esvaía em sangue, implorava para que tivéssemos cuidado com a calça, que ela fosse conservada intacta e não entendemos nada. O que tem de tão importante lá?

– Uma encomenda que devo entregar o quanto antes e algo que quero lhe mostrar.

– Eu vou pegar então. Já volto! – anunciou e saiu do quarto.

Winry, que estava sentada num banco próximo à porta, levantou-se de imediato.

– Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido a voz do Ed.

– Não foi impressão. Ele acordou. – Alphonse respondeu com um sorriso – Estou indo pegar a calça que ele não queria que danificássemos.

– Está na lavanderia. – informou a garota.

– Por que você não aproveita e entra no quarto? Eu sei que está morrendo de vontade!

– Tenho medo...

– Não precisa. O Ed está mais animado do que nunca e parece não se importar com o seu atual estado físico.

– Verdade? – surpreendeu-se a jovem loira. A garota de 11 anos aproximou-se da porta, respirou fundo e moveu a maçaneta. Sentiu seu coração disparar enquanto o objeto de madeira era aberto e o quarto por detrás dela, se revelava.

– Eu já volto! – comentou Alphonse, ao perceber que a garota parecia fora do ar. Não obteve resposta, mas não esperou que ela viesse e dirigiu-se à lavanderia calmamente. Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa seria muito importante.

– Winry? – Edward chamou tão logo viu seu vulto na porta. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, não sabia como reagir ou o que falar.

– Ed... Por que você fez aquilo? – perguntou, aproximando-se da cama com os olhos marejados.

– Eu pensei que poderia ressuscitar a minha mãe...

– Você é mesmo um idiota! Olhe seu estado...

– Eu sei... e acho que você tem razão em estar brava comigo. – declarou, com um sorriso – Mas eu já tive o meu castigo, não acha?

– Vocês poderiam ter morrido...

– É verdade... Eu coloquei a vida do Al em risco e não me perdoaria se algo de mais grave lhe acontecesse. Pelo menos eu ainda posso contar contigo e com a vovó... Posso voltar a ter a minha vida normal através do uso de auto-mail. – declarou com uma calma que nem ele sabia de onde havia surgido.

– Você fala isso por que não sabe a dor pela qual terá que passar quando...

– Os nervos forem reconectados a cada nova manutenção? Sei sim! Essa é a parte chata da coisa, mas... Não me importo.

Winry piscou algumas vezes, abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Era como se Edward já tivesse passado por aquilo uma vez. Instintivamente colocou a mão na testa dele, tentando detectar algum sinal de febre, mas foi em vão. O amigo estava muito bem e, pelo visto, ciente de todos os transtornos pelos quais viria a passar.

– Ah sim! Prometo cuidar direitinho para não lhe trazer muitos transtornos e, assim que possível, gostaria de sair um pouco da cama. Sei que terei que esperar um tempo até poder fazer a cirurgia e que passarei muito mal, mas não quero que ninguém tenha pena de mim. Não quero ver você ou o Al chorando de tristeza e sim de alegria. Ouviu, sua boba?

– Ed... – A garota emocionou-se e o abraçou com cuidado por cauda enorme e recente ferida causada pela perda do braço direito.

– Eu vou me reerguer! – prometeu, abraçando-a com o braço esquerdo.

– Posso entrar? – perguntava Alphonse, parado na porta.

– Claro, Al. Trouxe o que eu lhe pedi?

– Ahan. – confirmou, aproximando-se.

– Então... olhe no bolso direito que fica na frente. – pediu Edward, soltando-se da garota.

Winry o ajudou a deitar-se novamente e afastou-se o suficiente para que o rapaz pudesse ver o irmão caçula e continuar com as suas instruções.

– Tem um envelope... – avisou o caçula, pegando a encomenda que havia sido confiada ao outro.

– Eu tenho que entregar isso o quanto antes. Não sei o que é, mas a pessoa que me confiou cumpriu a sua parte do acordo e agora eu preciso cumprir a minha. Só assim terei feito a troca exata. – declarou.

– Mas niisan... Eu sempre estive ao seu lado e nunca vi este envelope antes. Quando foi que...

– Ele veio de um futuro alternativo.

– Quê? – Winry e Alphonse perguntaram em uníssono.

– Este é o motivo de eu estar tão animado, mesmo nessas condições, é por isso que eu não quero que o Al se arrisque por mim e é por causa dessa realidade que eu peço para que vocês não se penalizem pelo meu sacrifício. Eu sei que pode parecer impossível, mas graças a uma alquimista muito poderosa, eu voltei no tempo quando tinha 15 anos de idade. Era para ter sido diferente... A transmutação deveria ter resultado num sacrifício muito maior.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Ed? – perguntou o assustado Alphonse.

– Eu conto tudo depois que tomar um copo de água. – informou tranqüilamente. Não sabia se fazia o certo, mas achava que seria importante revelar tudo o que lembrava ou pelo menos as partes mais importantes daquele pesadelo que parecia interminável. A busca pela Pedra Filosofal, o drama por ver Alphonse perder todo o corpo e ter sua alma lacrada a uma armadura, as aventuras e tragédias das quais participaram. Era justo que o outro também estivesse ciente de tudo isso!

* * *

Pouco mais de um ano havia-se passado. Edward já se movimentava normalmente com os membros mecânico e, alguns fatos da outra realidade, acabaram por repetir-se. Dentre eles, a visita de Mustang à casa da família Elric e o convite para se tornar um Alquimista Nacional. 

– Niisan... por que você se tornou um cachorro do exército nessa realidade se não está disposto a buscar a partir em busca da pedra filosofal? – Alphonse perguntou ao outro.

– Primeiramente por causa do salário e, também, para poder ajudar as pessoas. Ao relembrar as nossas aventuras do passado, eu lembrei das vidas que salvamos, das pessoas que ajudamos. – respondeu, dirigindo-se à porta de uma casa. Bateu. – Este é o endereço da carta.

– Você sempre muda de assunto quando isso lhe parece conveniente! – reclama o outro.

– Al, entenda... – iria tentar se explicar, mas interrompeu-se ao perceber a porta se abrir.

– Bom dia, o que desejam? – perguntou uma jovem de olhar triste.

Edward arregalou os olhos diante daquela imagem. Não podia acreditar... Era a mesma jovem que o enviara para o passado. Foi ela quem impediu que o corpo de Alphonse fosse levado embora.

– Ei, garoto, você está bem?

– Niisan... o que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma.

– Você... foi você quem... – Edward gaguejou e, espontaneamente a abraçou com força. –Obrigado! Muito Obrigado mesmo...

– Desculpe, mas eu não estou entendendo. Quem são vocês? – perguntou a jovem.

– Somos os irmãos Elric. Eu sou Alphonse e este é o meu irmão mais velho, Edward.

– Graças a você, meu irmão está completamente saudável... – comenta o alquimista certificado nacionalmente.

– Estranho... Não lembro de ter cuidado deste garoto. – a moça declara, ao olhar novamente para Alphonse. Não reconhecia nem mesmo o jovem que lhe agradecia.

– O que foi, mana? – perguntou uma voz máscula, pouco atrás de si.

– Niisan! Eu não disse para você descansar? – repreendeu a jovem, que logo voltou-se aos visitantes – Desculpem se eu parecer um pouco grossa, mas meu irmão está doente e...

– Eu sei! Você havia me contado e pensei que você fosse me reconhecer, mas não importa. Trago-lhe uma encomenda. – anunciou, estendendo a carta.

– A jovem estranhou um pouco ao reconhecer a própria letra preenchendo o nome do destinatário e o fato de não ter remetente. Abriu, leu o conteúdo e chorou copiosamente.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou Edward.

– Você me agradeceu, mas sou eu quem deve agradecer-lhe. – comentou, abraçando-o – Você cumpriu sua promessa... salvou a minha vida!

– Digamos que não foi nada mais que uma troca exata. – o alquimista denominado Full Metal sorriu.

– Entrem! Sintam-se à vontade. – convidou, abrindo a porta e dando-lhes passagem.

* * *

– Ed... Edward, acorda! – chamava Alphonse, dentro de um trem que chegava na estação da Central. 

– Al... Al, você... – o alquimista abre os olhos lentamente e assusta-se com a imagem à sua frente. – Mas... que diabos...!?

– Ahn? O que foi, niisan? – pergunta o outro, olhando para trás?

– Er... nada, não. Só tive a impressão de ter visto um vulto pouco atrás de você. Pensei que fosse um homúnculos. – mentiu.

– Que estranho... Achei que você estivesse tendo um sonho bom, pois dormia tão tranqüilamente, como há muito eu não via.

– Verdade, é? Pois eu não lembro com o que sonhei... – mentiu novamente.

Alphonse conhecia o irmão mais do que ele mesmo podia supor e sabia que o mais velho mentia. Poderia forçá-lo a confessar, mas isso não era de sua personalidade. Decidiu esperar que o outro lhe contasse quando sentisse vontade.

– Tudo bem. Vamos descer... já chegamos.

Edward concordou com a cabeça e olhou novamente na direção do caçula, que estava com o corpo de armadura. Infelizmente havia sido só um sonho. Um belo e agradável sonho como há muito sua mente não conseguia produzir!

O jovem pegou sua mala, seguiu seu caminho e não mais olhou para trás. De forma misteriosa, ao invés de trazer-lhe melancolia, o sonho trouxera-lhe esperanças e novas forças para lutar. Se ao menos soubesse o nome da jovem ou de seu irmão... Se tivesse prestado atenção no endereço, se... não! Era melhor não ficar especulando. Iria conquistar seu objetivo, traria o corpo de Al de onde quer que estivesse, com as suas próprias forças, e sem nenhum sacrifício humano.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Comentem e digam o que acharam dessa minha primeira obra de Full Metal Alchemist!


End file.
